


Sardonyx

by presidentlena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pearlnet if u look close, bye, idk - Freeform, of course rose loves Pearl but, shorrrrt, trash written real quick at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentlena/pseuds/presidentlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sardonyx was made was not during the rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sardonyx

The first time Sardonyx was made was not during the rebellion.

She wasn't first formed any of the times the beautiful and powerful Rose Quartz had tried to get the fusion Garnet and the renegade Pearl to attempt a fusion. 

The first time Sardonyx was made was not for battle.

Pearl could fuse. She had done it before, with one Gem, countless times while fighting and countless times outside of the battlefield. That one Gem, was Rose Quartz. She felt the love Rose had for everyone and everything, even corrupted monsters and disgusting mortals. She felt strong, capable, or... Maybe she felt like she wasn't good enough for Rose. Feeling all of the beautiful things that made Rose herself, Pearl could, in her mind, for sure say that she wasn't good enough to be around the Gem. She was just a lowly, disgusting, useless, defective mess of a servant Gem. 

Every Gem in the rebellion found it odd; Pearl had absolutely no trouble at all forming Rainbow Quartz, yet, Garnet and she could attempt countless times in several days time and not even get to the point where their forms would start to merge. Nothing would happen. Their gems wouldn't glow, they would not combine, and there was no explanation. They had tried fusing one-on-one, Ruby and Sapphire most uncomfortably unfusing out of Garnet, and one of them trying to fuse with Pearl. It did not work.

The first time it worked was after Rose left them. 

Rose let go of Greg and Pearl's hands, tore her gaze from the tear-filled eyes of the Gems and Greg, to hold her son. She stared down at Steven's chubby face, his cheeks brushed with pink, his toothless smile captivating. Rose's smile was unforgettable; wide, full of heart and happiness and love and everything. This scene lasted only a few short seconds, before her form fluctuated, she whispered a faint goodbye, and her physical form disappeared, her gem then raising itself into the air like it would if she were regenerating, and attached itself to Steven's very being.

Pearl was screaming, crying, all of her anger being directed to the human man that caused this and to the hybrid Gem-Human. Amethyst was ordered by Garnet to take Steven and Greg out of the temple immediately, Garnet had grabbed Pearl and was restraining her from doing any action that she'd regret. The Future Visions rushed through Garnet's mind quickly, and unless stopped and taken away from them for the moment, all possibilities showed Pearl, summoning her spear mercilessly from her gem, and...

Garnet held onto Pearl, her stony grip on Pearl's wrist now falling into an embrace, holding the frail Gem to her chest tightly.

Somehow, it was then. It was then that the two's forms melted into each other, causing a blinding white light before the gigantic new Gem took her place in Rose's cloud room. Sardonyx appeared, her new actions all marked with sadness and fear and anger, care and love and support. All three of the Gems that made her's feelings.

This fusion was different from Rainbow Quartz.

Pearl could feel more than just love for Earth and humankind; she could feel all of the love and care Garnet and Ruby and Sapphire had for her, and it was blinding, painful to realize that this fusion made Pearl feel so much more appreciated and important than the fusions with Rose did. 

They came undone quickly.

Silence was filling the now still room, save for the little sobs Pearl was trying to keep in. Of course she knew Rose did love her, but never had their fusion made her feel like this. 

Sardonyx was different. She was made successful not for battle and bloodshed but to show Pearl that they, her family; Garnet, Amethyst, Greg even, cared about her as much as Rose did. And maybe Pearl didn't realize it then, but it showed her that everything would be okay without Rose.

The first time Sardonyx was made was for love.


End file.
